Clifford's Dog Years
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: We all know Clifford as "Clifford the Big Red Dog", but have you ever wondered what Clifford's adventures would have been like if he had only grown to the size of a regular dog? Join Clifford and his friends in these One-Shot adventures, and find out.
1. Clifford Grows

Chapter 1: Clifford Grows

* This is my first "Clifford the Big Red Dog" Fanfiction story. I only own the ideas for the story. Also, this story takes place before Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and the family moved to Birdwell Island, and is based on the TV series. "Clifford the Big Red Dog" belongs to PBS Kids and Scholastic Books. All Rights Reserved.*

Far away in a big city, Clifford the little red puppy was lying on the couch in the family room. His owner Emily Elizabeth and her parents were also in the house doing chores. Clifford loved everyone, especially Emily. In fact, the more Emily loved Clifford, the more he grew.

A few days later, Clifford was no longer a little red puppy; instead, he was the size of a good medium sized dog. After that, Clifford didn't grow as fast. Now he would only how a little bit, or stayed the same size each day.

Clifford was happy to live with his family, but also enjoyed having friends too. Sadly, Clifford knew that he was already bigger than his friends from his puppy days. Actually, it made Clifford wonder what his friends would think if they saw him now. Clifford needed to find some friends that weren't too small, but not too big either. But who would those friends be?

"Clifford! Come on! We're going for a walk!" Emily said, calling him over. Clifford's tail wagged as he walked up to the Emily and let her put his leash on him. Soon, Emily, Emily's mom, and Clifford all walked out the door, and into the fresh air.


	2. Friends in the Park

Chapter 2: Friends in the Park

As Emily, her mom and Clifford walked around town, Clifford was enjoying all of the sights and smells. Suddenly, Clifford saw Nina and her dachshund Jorge hanging out in the park. Luckily, Emily Elizabeth and her mom saw them too and they walked over towards the park. While Nina talked with Emily and her mom, Clifford talked to Jorge.

"Hi Jorge. How are you?" Clifford greeted kindly.

"Hello Clifford, it's been so long since I saw you as a puppy. Glad to see you too!" Jorge replied with a smile. Suddenly, two kittens ran over to the two dogs and stopped in front of them.

"Hi Clifford!" The two kittens said. It turns out the kittens were Flo and Zo, Clifford's kitten friends.

"Hi Flo and Zo. Nice to see you again," Clifford responded before Jorge greeted the kittens too.

"Hey Clifford, look who's coming to see us!" Joge said as he looked up. The kittens and Clifford looked up too as a familiar green bird landed next to them.

"Hello Clifford. Hello Jorge. Hello Flo and Zo," the green bird said kindly.

"Hello Norville," the four friends replied with smiles on their faces.

"So Clifford, how are you?" Norville asked.

"I'm doing good. Thank on Norvile," Clifford replied.

"You're welcome, Clifford. Besides, it looks like I can't call you 'pup' or 'little red' anymore!" Norville commented. Everyone laughed after hearing what Norville said.

"No, Norville. I guess you can't! Maybe you could call me big red instead," Clifford replied kindly.

"'Big red'? That's a good idea, Clifford! I like it!" Norville replied. Eventually, after some more talking with his friends, Clifford hear Emily Elizabeth call him and tell him it was time to leave.

"It was nice seeing you guys again. See you later! Bye!" Clifford said before running back over to Emily again.

"Bye Clifford!" his friends called back. As Clifford started heading home however, he couldn't help but feel happy to see his friends again.


	3. Autumn

Chapter 3: Autumn

It was a nice breezy day outside as Emily Elizabeth and her mom went out to get apple cider and donuts. Meanwhile, Clifford and Daffodil were at home with Emily's dad who was doing chores.

"I can't wait for Emily to get back! Who knows what she'll bring us!" Clifford said as he wagged his tail.

"I know. Especially since it's Autumn," Daffodil added.

"Exactly! What do you think she'll get us? Apple cider? Cinnamon donuts? Early Halloween costumes?" Clifford replied wondering what could be in store.

"I have no idea, Clifford. We'll just have to wait and see!" Daffodil responded.

Time passed by and it was an hour later until Emily and her mom came back. Clifford and Daffodil came rushing over in excitement. Emily then got out a bag and gave them some new treats. Clifford and Daffodil were very happy with the treats.


	4. Clifford's New Blanket

Chapter 4: Clifford's New Blanket

Clifford waited with his ail wagging. He was getting a gift from Emily Elizabeth's grandmother.

"I'm so excited, Daffodil! I wonder what Emily's grandmother got me?" Clifford said with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, Clifford. But I'm sure it will be something big!" Daffodil replied with a smile. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Emily Elizabeth came inside holding something wrapped up in wrapping paper.

"Oh boy! It's here!" Clifford said after Emily greeted him and Daffodil. Emily then started to open the package.

"Okay Clifford. Are you ready to see what grandma got you?" Emily asked the red dog. Clifford barked in reply.

"Okay Clifford, Here is your brand new ... Blanket!" Emily announced as he got the blanket out of the wrapping paper. Clifford looked at the blanket; the blanket was soft, blue, and big! It was even bigger than Clifford! Clifford wagged his tail and smiled.

For the next few weeks, Clifford covered himself with his blue blanket whenever he was cold. He also played with it, and used the blue, soft blanket whenever he could Clifford had a new blanket, and he liked it.


End file.
